


Amazing Grace

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: A/B/O Avengers [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Has A Heart, daddy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Recently broken up from her alpha, Grace moves into the Avengers Towers with her young daughter. But it's not plan sailing. Her former Alpha wants to make her life a living hell and Steve Rogers is an unmated Alpha that has taken a liking to Grace in her hour of need.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve leans on the counter with his best friend, Bucky who is watching Tony comforting his little sister Grace.

“What's happened?” Steve asks quietly.

“Her alpha left her” Bucky answers as Tony hugs Grace, this isn't the first time she's been to the tower, though most of them haven't officially met her, Tony likes to keep her out of all the Avenger stuff, even though she's in the public eye herself, with the company, and with her own career. Most of them recognise her from Victoria's Secret adverts on the tv, or perfume billboards, or that one porn movie Bucky is sure he saw her in but will never tell anyone about. But the point is none of them have had a proper introduction to her, except for Pepper of course. Bucky looks to Steve. “She's going be staying here a while, so you know....try and keep your knot in your pants” Steve shoots him an unamused look, Steve is the only unmated Alpha in the building and now there is a recently unbonded omega in the building.

“That's not funny” Steve tells Bucky.

“I wasn't joking” Bucky corrects. “Your rut is due, she's vulnerable and weepy, and that messes with hormones and I know you, you can't help yourself when it comes to damsels in distress” Bucky points to Grace. “She is a damsel and she is in distress. Keep it in your pants” Bucky adds as Natasha joins them, Bucky pulls her closer and buries his nose into her hair.

“What are you talking about?” she asks.

“Grace Carbonell” Bucky answers.

“The super model?” Natasha asks looking to Bucky.

“Carbonell?” Steve asks looking to Bucky.

“Mother's maiden name” he answers. “It means she gets her own spotlight, rather then being Tony Stark's sister”

“She's so hot” Natasha admits looking at Grace and Tony. Bucky and Steve look to Natasha, she looks to them both. “Like you two wouldn't” she teases.

…..................

Grace sniffles and uses a damp tear stained tissue to wipe at her cheek, Tony holds her hand in his lap.

“It's going to be okay, Gracie” Tony tells her squeezing her hand.

“15 years of my life....half my life, just thrown away” she tells him. “It's not going to be okay, Tony. How could he do this to me? To Autumn? His own daughter....” Tony pulls her closer and rubs her arm softly, she reaches up and rubs at her disappearing bond bite on her neck. Tony moves her hand and shakes his head.

“I love you, all right, that's all that matter” he tells her. “That and Autumn” she sighs. “You are both welcome to stay here as long as you need” he promises. “I'll talk to Pepper, get an room in the Facility set up for the both of you, just till we can come up with something permanent, I don't like the idea of you living alone with the Munchkin” she nods a little and fiddles with the home made braided bracelet around her wrist. “Do you want a hot cocoa?” he asks her softly, she sniffles and nods. “Whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry?” she looks to him and nods, he pulls her closer and then lets her go standing, Bucky and Steve lean up and pretend they weren't eavesdropping on the siblings.

“Uncle Tony!!” Autumn, Grace's small ten year old daughter runs into the room, Pepper follows behind. Steve and Bucky share a look before looking to the girl and Tony who smiles wider then anyone has ever seen him smile.

“Sorry, I tried to stop her” she offers, Tony lifts up the girl with a groan, and then high fives her

“How's my favourite munchkin?” he teases smiling at her. Pepper smiles watching them.

“Good” Autumn answers. “Auntie Pepper says we're staying here now” Tony glances to Grace who is clearing up her tear stained make up.

“Yeah, that okay?” Tony asks Autumn who nods. “Wanna see the new Iron Man suit?” he asks. Grace stands.

“She's a bit young for your toys, Tony” Grace points out with a small fake smile, trying to hide her heartbreak from her daughter.

“Toys?!” Tony gasps. “Gracie” he scolds.

“They're dangerous” She points out taking Autumn from him.

“Hey” Natasha greets walking towards the three of them. “Natasha Romanoff” she introduces.

“Grace Carbonell” Grace introduces. “Tony's sister” she motions to Autumn with her head. “I'd shake hands but” Natasha nods.

“No worries” Natasha offers and smiles at Autumn. “Who are you?”

“Autumn Lowry” Autumn introduces.

“Give her to me and you can get settled” Tony states holding out his arms for Autumn. Grace hands over the child and Tony and Autumn share a smirk.

“No toys” Grace warns, Tony sticks out his tongue at Grace as he and Autumn walk away.

“And we should go to the gym” Bucky tells Steve who nods pulling his eyes from Grace, who he's been staring at the whole time. Natasha and Bucky share a look as he leads Steve away. Bucky already knows this is going cause trouble.

…...........

Wanda Maximoff sets a tray of cupcakes on the kitchen counter where Pepper adjusts a icing tube. Steve and Bucky walk into the room laughing and pushing one another.

“Hey” Wanda greets. “Cupcake?” Bucky's eyes widen, sparkle even as Pepper holds out a cupcake to him. Steve smirks and shakes his head moving to Pepper's other side, she hands a cupcake to him and he smiles.

“How old is she?” Wanda asks, she and Pepper picking up their conversation.

“30” Pepper answers.

“Who are you talking about?” Bucky asks.

“Grace” Wanda answers and then turns to Pepper. “That's old for a model, right?” Pepper chuckles.

“Have you seen her?” Pepper asks. “She's the girl that will be 60 and still looks incredible” Wanda nods and grabs another icing bag. Natasha walks in pulling out her headphones.

“Cake” she moans and moves to steal Bucky's cupcake, he watches her as she eats it, betrayal written all of his face. She smirks at him and then splits the cake, Bucky smiles.

“I thought Howard was in his later years when he...” Steve pauses feeling Bucky stiffen at his side. “Died” Natasha smirks a little looking behind Steve and Bucky, Grace stands in the doorway, she smirks a little. Natasha, Pepper and Wanda share a look.

“I was the surprise” Grace answers walking into the room, Steve and Bucky glance to her.

“So how old were you when...” Steve pauses and glances to Bucky who looks away.

“When Bucky killed my parents?” Grace asks, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha and Steve look to her surprised, Pepper smiles softly. “Tony tells me everything” she tells them.

“I...” Bucky starts.

“Forgiven” Grace tells him. “I understand” Bucky stares at her. “Would you rather I cry and yell at you?” she asks, he shakes his head. “Good, I think I've cried enough these last few days. I was three” she answers the original question. “So I don't actually remember very much about them”

“Tony was a lot older then?” Natasha asks.

“Yeah, he was twenty-one when they died”

“That's a huge age gap” Steve offers, Grace snorts.

“Says the man that slept for 70 years” she teases, Bucky chuckles. Steve smiles a little.

“Touche” he responds, Grace smiles at him.

“Cupcake?” Wanda asks holding one out to Grace. “Please get fat” everyone looks to her. “Oh I said that out loud” Wanda states eyes widening. “That was....woops” Grace chuckles and takes the cupcake.

“I could gain a few pounds” Grace teases fingering off the icing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve watches Grace clean up after Autumn, the younger Stark girl sat on the floor painting,

"Hey" Grace greets seeing Steve.

"Hi" he offers. "Do you mind?" Steve asks motioning to Autumn, Grace raises an eyebrow and then nods.

"Sure" she answers tightening the top on the paint bottle in her hand. Steve moves to Autumn and smiles crouching.

"Hi, I'm Steve" Steve offers to Autumn who smiles and wipes her paint covered hands over her apron and then offers her hand to Steve who looks to Grace before he takes it.

"Mommy says a good handshake is very important" Autumn tells Steve.

"She's right" he tells the ten year old. "You can tell a lot from a handshake"

"You can?" Autumn asks, Steve nods.

"Most people can tell whether they are going to like someone just from a handshake. What do you think?" he asks her, Autumn looks to their joint hands and then smiles.

"I'm going to like you" she tells him, Grace smirks a little as Steve stands and looks to her. "You're turn, mommy" Grace looks to Autumn who points to Steve's hand. Grace looks to Steve who raises an eyebrow at her and holds out his hand to her, she glances to it and then to Autumn who stares up at her mother expectantly. Grace lifts her hand and Steve takes it, a warmth spreads along his arm, up to his shoulder and across his chest to his heart. He and Grace share a look. She pulls her hand back and looks away to Autumn.

"Come on, you should be going to bed" Grace tells Autumn with a small smile. Autumn nods and heads out of the room, Grace looks to Steve before following, Steve watches her go, before sighing and clenching his fist. Too close. Too close to his rut. He can already feel himself getting worked up and being around an available omega is....tempting. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before turning and cleaning up for Grace.

.............

Grace spins around on a stool in Tony's lab, he sets two glasses on the table beside her and pours them both a drink.

"I never thought this would be my life" she tells him stopping. "I really thought he was it" Tony smiles sadly at her.

"I really thought he was too" Tony tells her. "If I knew he was a douche I would have beaten him to a pulp when you were 15" she takes a glass. "But then again, no Autumn" she nods.

"I can't take her back" she agrees. "She's perfect"

"Yeah, the little Munchkin is" Tony agrees, Grace spins a little on the chair and looks to her brother.

"Okay, so why exactly did you call me down here?" Grace asks, Tony pushes her chair to a computer and smiles pressing enter.

"What do you think?" he asks, Grace smiles and looks to him. "The board approved you proposal" he tells her. "And I designed it, of course" he kisses her head. "Carbonell School for the Performing and Design Arts" he tells her. "You can change the name if you want and anything else you don't like"

"No, it's perfect" she tells him.

"And..." Tony presses another button. "A completely safe and state of the art modelling programme, cause we both know the crap girls have to go though to get into it" she nods and looks to him. "We both know the crap you went through to get into it. This programme will stop those things ever happening again"

"This...." she smiles. "This is just what I needed" he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"My sister is a crazy hot super model" Tony tells her. "And she wants to help make more crazy hot super models" she scoffs and looks to him, he smirks at her. "What's not to love?" she rolls her eyes and turns back to the computer, Tony smiles watching her. Her cell phone rings in her jacket.

"Can you..." She asks, Tony nods and moves to her jacket, pulling her cell phone out.

"You've got to be kidding me" Tony complains looking to Grace's cell phone.

"What?" she asks. "Who is it?" Tony hides it behind his back, he shakes his head at her. "Tony" she warns, he shakes his head again. "Anthony Edward Stark" he groans at her and holds out the cell phone. She snatches it from him and stares at the screen. "Martin" she answers her one questions.

"Don't answer it" Tony tells her.

"It could be about Autumn" she points out. "He's her father, Tony" he throws up his hands.

"It's your...family" he tells her turning away.

....................

Steve leans against the wall listening to Grace cry, again, it's a little heart breaking, plus the stench of distressed Omega is everywhere. And he feels the need to comfort her. He pushes open the door and steps into the room. Grace sits on the sofa, shoulders shaking, sniffles and whimpers, and all he wants to do is comfort her. He walks to wards her.

"Are you okay?" he asks sitting next to her, Grace looks away and brushes the tears from her cheek.

"I'm fine" she whispers.

"You're not" he corrects resting an arm on the back of the couch, around her.

"Tony did this great thing to make me feel better" she tells him. "And then...." she looks down. "He calls" she bites her lip. "He wants custody of Autumn" she admits looking to him. "He wants to take her away from me" Steve looks to her sadly.

"Where's Tony?" Steve asks, Grace sniffles and sighs.

"Calling the lawyers" she answers. "But omegas never win" she whispers. "Omegas never win custody battles" she looks down plucking at the tissue in her lap. "We can't prote..." she starts crying again. Steve rubs her shoulder and shakes his head.

"You'll win" he tells her, she looks up at him. "You'll win" he repeats. "Tony is the most stubborn man I know....and he loves that little girl. There is no way he is letting the man that hurt his baby sister take her child too" she nods a little. "You will win" he assures her, curling his hand around her shoulder and pulling her closer. Grace sets her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, breathes him in. Bar soap, clean laundry, fresh cut grass, musk. All the things she loves. She shifts closer to him slowly, waiting for him to pull back, he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Thank you" she whispers resting against him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rhodey" Grace states launching herself at said man, his eyes widen and he manages to catch her.

"Grace" Rhodey greets hugging the woman, she hugs him back. "Tony called" Rhodey tells her sadly. "It's going to be okay" he assures her rubbing her back. Rhodey had been very much a surrogate brother to her growing up. He was there, always around and so, yes, she does think of him as another brother. "Sit with me, Gracie" Rhodey tells her softly, they both sit together on the couch, Rhodey holding her hand. "You deserve so much better" he looks to her. "That bouncy little pigtail wearing loud mouth that used to steal Tony's pens and swallow pennies. The ten year old girl that pushed Tony down the stairs because he ate her last cookie" Grace smiles. "He broke his arm" Rhodey reminds her. "The woman who stood before the board of Stark Industries and fought for a drama school, who didn't take no for an answer, and the mother who would do....who will do absolutely everything, who will fight so hard to keep her daughter" Grace nods.

"Mommy, I can't sleep" Autumn states shuffling into the room, Grace and Rhodey look to her, Rhodey smiles and stands.

"Wow, look at the size of you" he teases.

"Uncle Rhodey!" Autumn cheers and hugs him, he hugs her back. Rhodey crouches and holds out his hand, Autumn takes it and smiles.

"How old are you now?" he asks.

"Ten"

"Ten whole years?" Rhodey asks, Autumn smiles and nods. "Wow....and you're as pretty as your mother, thank god for small miracles" he teases.

"Rhodey" Grace warns, he chuckles and looks to her.

"What? You rather she look more like Tony?" Grace chuckles and shakes her head. "You got all the beauty genes"

"So I'm stupid?" Grace asks, Rhodey's eyes widen and he looks to Grace.

"No" Rhodey answers. "No, of course not" Grace shoots him a look. "I'm going to shut up now" he adds.

"Good idea" Autumn agrees taking Rhodey's hand. "Mommy, will you sing me a song?"

"You know I will" Grace answers and pats the couch beside her. Rhodey and Autumn join Grace on the couch, Grace pulling her daughter closer. "When I was just a little girl, I asked my mother what will I be?" Grace sings to Autumn who half sleeps against her mother's side. "Will I be pretty? Will I be rich? Here's what she said to me; Que sera sera. Whatever will be will be" Grace pulls her daughter closer and kisses her head. "The future's not ours to see. Que sera sera" Tony touches her shoulder, Grace looks to him.

"I'll take her to bed" he offers, Grace nods and lets him lift Autumn up and into his arms. "It's going to okay, Gracie, I'm going to fix this" she looks up at him with those big dopey eyes, that, the last few days, seem to always be on the verge of tears. "I'm going to make it all better" she nods and looks away, Tony holds Autumn to him as he walks away. Grace rubs her hands over her face and Rhodey pulls her closer to kiss her head.

"No one is taking that precious, beautiful, little baby from you" Rhodey promises her.

...............

Steve leans in the doorway to the lab watching Tony on the phone to his lawyers, well the Stark family lawyers. Steve's there because something about this set up doesn't sit with him, the age difference, Howard's age, and now he thinks he's figured it out. The truth, the real reason Tony is so protective of Grace and Autumn, and it goes beyond brother and sister.

"She's your daughter, isn't she?" Steve asks Tony who glances to him and then away. "Tony" Steve pushes as he walks further into the room.

"What? Who?" Tony mumbles, slightly higher pitched then normal.

"Grace" Steve answers.

"What does it matter?" Tony asks pushing his stool towards the desk.

"Don't you think she deserves the truth?" Steve asks.

"When she was born, we all agreed that it was for the best, Howard decided that I wasn't ready for a kid, and he was right, and her mother didn't want her, so.....she is my sister"

"Grace didn't decide" Steve points out. "No one asked for her opinion"

"It's none of your business, Rogers" Tony snaps standing, his inner alpha now threatening to show, Steve is threatening his authority on his family, on his pack. "Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I think this has gone on far too long for her to ever forgive me"

"That's what you're more concerned with?" Steve asks. "That she won't forgive you? Not that she should know the truth? That she has a right to know the truth?" Tony steps closer to Steve.

"Why are you so bothered by this?" Tony asks, already with suspicions that Steve's feelings towards Grace are more then familiar. She's an omega. He's an alpha. Both unbonded. Unmated. And Steve is too sweet to not gravitate towards the crying sad girl. "You think you can play nice with her and she'll let you knot her?"

"Shut up" Steve growls.

"The pretty, little, broken omega" Tony steps closer. "You think you can fix her? You think I'm going to let you?"

"Let me?" Steve asks and then scoffs. "I don't need your permission" he growls at Tony who is now stood almost chest to chest with Steve, glaring at one another. The doors to the labs open and then there is rushed footsteps.

"Hey" Bucky snaps pushing the two Alpha's away from one another. "Enough" Steve and Tony continue to glare at one another, growls actually leaving their throats. "Enough!" he snaps. Tony and Steve look away from one another. "Now one of you tell me what is going on?" Bucky asks.

"Grace..." Steve starts, Bucky snorts.

"Of course" he mumbles. "He's her big brother, he's allowed to look out for her" Bucky tells Steve who is now glaring at Tony again. The two alpha's on the razors edge, and all it's going to take is a gust of wind and they'll be at blows. Or Steve's rut, which Bucky suspects is days if not hours away.

"That's not the problem" Steve corrects.

"Don't you dare, Rogers" Tony growls at him.

"Tony's just too coward to tell her that he is actually her father and not her brother" Steve tells Bucky, who's eyes widen and turns to Tony who shakes his head at Steve.

"What?" A small omega voice asks from the doorway, Bucky, Tony and Steve all snap their heads around. Grace stands with Natasha who raises an eyebrow at the three alphas huddled together.

"Grace" Steve whispers.

"Gracie" Tony states.

"Tony?" she asks looking to him, eyes wide, doe like, her heart's about to break, again. "What he said? Is it true?"

"Grace" Tony steps towards her. "I..." he runs his hand over his face and then glares at Steve. "He shouldn't have said anything"

"Tony" Bucky states giving him a look, Tony turns back to Grace, eyes finding her back as she flees the labs.

"Gracie!" Tony shouts after her.

"Well done" Steve growls, Tony turns to him.

"Me?" He asks. "You should never have said anything, you did this....it's be me and Grace since she was 3 years old, and yes, some days I thought about telling her the truth. About telling her that I am her father. And it is because I was worried about her hating me" Tony admits. "But not for selfish reasons" Steve looks to him. "But because she has no-one else, and I'd rather lie to her and have her close then tell her the truth and have her disappear into the world alone, I can't protect her if she's out there alone, I can't protect Autumn. So if she leaves. It's on you, Steve. And if something happens to her or that little girl. Well that's on you too" Tony walks away, Steve looks down.

"Dude" Bucky scolds. "What were you thinking?" he asks looking to Steve who shrugs. "I warned you about this, about her, I like Grace, okay? This is nothing against her as a person, but this is messing with the dynamics. Maybe you should just back off from her"

"What?" Steve asks.

"At least till this blows over, till Tony and Grace work this out, till your rut has passed" Bucky answers. "You just need to back off, maybe take a look at what the hell you just did. You just ruined a sibling relationship at a point where Grace needed that relationship. The you not ruled by rut hormones would never have done that" Steve sighs and looks away knowing Bucky is right.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Steve paces his bedroom floor, nostrils flared, heart pounding, it's starting, his rut. And all he can smell....is her. Like her scent is all over him. Clint and Sam stand in the doorway watching him, Beta's, safe for now, safe as long as they don't get between him and an omega.

"You gotta tie me to the bed, Sam" Steve begs. "Because I can smell her" Steve growls, Sam looks surprised, he's a beta which is why he helps Steve through his ruts, rather then Bucky because....there were fights. So now Sam does.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Grace" Steve answers. "I can smell. She's all I can smell....and this rut has only just started. You have to lock me down, tie me to the bed, or something because if you don't" Steve takes a breath. "....I will hunt her down" Steve admits with a growl, Clint and Sam stare at him, Sam looks to Clint who nods.

"Alright" Sam agrees and moves to Clint. "Let's clear the apartment, tell Nat and Barnes to find somewhere else to stay for the week. Talk to Friday about lock down"

"Yeah" Clint agrees. "I'll tell Tony too, maybe he can take Grace out of the building or something"

"We both know that's not going to help" Sam whispers.

"You think she and he?" Clint asks, Sam shrugs a little. "True mates"

"To be able to smell her, this early into a rut, and the fact her apartment is across the other side of the building and he can smell her. This is just going to get worse, lock down might not be enough to keep him from her" They share a look. "One true mate pairing is rare enough, but this facility has five, I don't know what is about these people but....I'm putting my money on her being his" Clint nods.

"I caught him watching her yesterday" Clint tells Sam. "She and Pepper were talking and he was....stalking her. I tell you, alphas be crazy" Clint teases and then leaves.

..................

Tony leans in Grace's bedroom door, his.....daughter is nesting, pillows and blankets pulled up and piled up on the bed, and she's curled up in the middle staring at him, she's been in there two days now, two days since Steve revealed the truth to her.

"Gracie" he whispers. "I..." he clears his throat. "Are you going to come out today?" she just stares at him. "Are you going to eat?" she still doesn't answer him. "Right" he nods and then walks closer to her. "Listen, I know you're mad at me....and I get it, I lied....but I....wanted what was best for you, Gracie" he admits. "And what was best.....was Howard"

"I didn't have Howard" she corrects, Tony looks down. "I was 3 when he died, but you carried on lying when you didn't have to. Which means....you didn't want me to be your daughter....you didn't want me"

"No" he argues. "No, that was not..."

"What else could it be?" she asks. "There's no other explanation"

"Yes, there is" he argues. "Grace" he crouches. "I found out about you an hour before you were born" he admits. "I probably never would have if your mother didn't need an emergency c-section and she called me....an hour, Grace, I had an hour to come to terms with the fact that I would be a father and....then suddenly I was holding you" he smiles. "You. This tiny, perfect baby and I wanted you" he tells her. "I took you home and Howard...." Tony shrugs. "He just...decided everything" Tony looks down. "Those three years he took every chance he got to tell me that I was unfit to be a father, that all I would do is screwed you up, that I would eventually drive you away. And he screwed me up so bad that I believed him so I....carried on the lie"

"Tony" she whispers.

"I tried to be a good brother" he tells her. "And I like to think I did alright" he sets his head on the bed and sighs. Grace shuffles closer and threads her fingers into his hair, Tony closes his eyes. "I only ever tried to do the right thing" he adds. Tony lifts his head hearing a thud, followed by rushed footsteps.

"What's going on?" Grace asks, Tony stands and looks to her.

"I'll be right back" he answers and hurries out the room.

.........................

Thor and Bucky are stood in front of Grace's apartment door when Tony opens it, Thor is sporting a bloodied lip and Bucky is wide eyed and messy. Tony chuckles a little.

"What happened to you two?" he asks.

"You have to get Grace out of the facility, take her into the city or something" Bucky tells him, Tony frowns.

"What?"

"Steve's rut started....and oh it's bad" Bucky answers. "I've never seen him like this, and....I feel bad for any omega that's not been mated in the immediate area" Bucky gives Tony a meaningful look. Tony sighs.

"I knew this would happen" Tony grumbles. "Get Rogers into the Hulk containment unit, it'll hold him"

"For a week?" Thor asks.

"No, just....I'll take Grace and the munchkin out of the facility and set them up somewhere....24 hours" he states. "Get Wanda and Nat to grab Autumn" Bucky nods and heads off, Thor watches him go before turning to Tony. "Get Bruce and Pietro and have them help you drag Rogers to the unit.

"I hope it works it works out for your sister, Tony" Thor offers, Tony nods.

"Thanks" he responds and then heads into the apartment.

…..........................

Grace watches Tony pack her bag.

“Why are we leaving?” she asks with a frown. Tony looks to her and then away. “Tony?” he sighs and turns to her.

“Steve's....in rut” she cocks her head at him. “And you are....” she looks down.

“Okay” she whispers and nods, understands. “Where are we going?” she asks.

“Hotel in the city” he answers. “Pepper's dealing with booking it whilst we pack” he shoots her a look and she nods and stands.

“Okay” she agrees and takes her bag from him. “I got this, can you make sure Autumn's ready?” Tony nods and touches her arm before leaving. Grace sighs and takes to packing her bag.

…..........................

Steve paces the containment unit, his chest heaving, nostril's flared, even locked away in here, he can still smell her, it's all around him, soaking into him. He presses his head against the glass of the containment unit and takes a deep breath. His hand rubbing at the front of his slacks. Normally he wouldn't be one for self indulgent acts, but this is his rut and all he wants to do it knot an omega. His omega. All he wants is Grace. And he knows she's out there. Just out there beyond those walls. He breathes heavily as he palms himself through the fabric, it's not enough, it's going to be a week of it's not enough, anything short of being knot deep in an omega is going to be not enough. But for now he's going to have to settle for indulging himself.

…...........................

Grace reaches up and wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead before frowning. It's not hot in the room, or it wasn't. She looks around. The nest. The emotions. The sweat. Her eyes widen.

“Oh god no” she whispers. “No, no, it's not due” she then groans. “Steve” she rubs her head. His rut must be sending her into an early heat. She can't go outside now, she can't go to a public hotel, and risk alpha's coming for her. So now she's stuck in this facility with a rutting unbonded alpha. She drops the bag and takes a breath. “Friday” she states. “You have an omega protocol, right?”

“Yes, miss, shall I activate it? Lock down the apartment?”

“Please” Grace whispers closing her eyes and cringes slightly as a cramp hits her lower regions. “Tell Tony” she groans moving to the bed. “Tell Tony” she repeats and then crosses her legs as slick pours from her. The grossest part of being an omega, is the slick, the self lubrication that pretty much pours from them during their heats.

…..........................

Steve stops, his hand now wrapped around himself, snaps his head up, pupils blown, heart racing, hair a mess and he can smell the shift, the change in the air. His omega's gone into heat.

“Omega” he growls.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha stands at the side of Bruce who works at his computer, she sighs and he glances to her, she raises an eyebrow at her.

“What?” he asks.

“There is something wrong with Grace” Natasha tells Bruce. “You have to look at her”

“I can't” Bruce argues. “I'm an alpha, I can't go in there when she's in heat”

“But there is something wrong” Natasha argues. “I've never seen a heat like this...” Bruce sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Right” he pushes himself to his desk and rummages in a few of the draws before moving back to Natasha. “Here” he hands her a small video camera. “Go back in there, film her, come back out, I'll have a look” Natasha snatches the camera from Bruce and leaves the room, Bruce sighs and shakes his head looking to the monitor showing the containment cell. Steve is pretty much curled up on the floor jacking himself off constantly. Something isn't right with Steve either, constantly isn't right, there should be some relief between orgasms but Steve is constantly at himself, over and over and over. The last time Bruce saw this was when he himself was rutting and all he wanted was.....Bruce groans figuring it out. “True mates” he complains and looks to Loki sleeping in the lab, Loki spends a lot of times in the lab, Bruce's omega likes being close. Bruce had been bad, that rut after meeting Loki, the rut telling him to mate with his omega, Loki. Bruce stands and moves to Loki who groans and wakes.

“Bruce?” Loki asks.

“What was your heat like?” Bruce asks, Loki raises an eyebrow at him. “The heat after you met me; what was it like?”

“Bad” Loki admits. “The worst, hottest, slickiest heat I had ever been through, It was three days in before you came to me” Loki tells him. “And I wouldn't wish those three days on any one.....I actually thought I was going to die....” Loki admits. “Why are you asking this?”

“Nat thinks there is something wrong with Grace's heat” Bruce answers. “And I think there is something wrong with Steve's rut”

“You think they're true mates?” Loki asks. Bruce nods. “Bruce...” Loki whispers. “She's a nice girl, and I....I know what she is going through and.....we have to help her” Loki whispers.

“You want me to unleash Steve on her?” Bruce asks. Loki shakes his head and sighs.

“I'll talk to her” Loki tells him. “Let me talk to her. Let me explain why it is this bad. Let me help her” Loki adds.

“Loki” Bruce sighs.

“I know you don't understand” Loki tells him taking his hand. “But omegas...” Loki sighs. “That heat is the worst thing we will ever go through, that one after meeting our true mate, and she's alone, and she doesn't understand” Bruce nods and pulls Loki's hand to his lips.

“Okay, talk to her” Loki stands and kisses Bruce before walking away.

…........

“Grace?” Loki asks knocking on the door. “I know we haven't spoken much, but it's Loki....you know, I tried to take over New York...threw your brother out the window”

“I know who you are” Grace tells him weakly. “You can come in” Loki pushes into the room and looks to Grace on the bed, she is shivering and shaking. “He's not my brother” she argues. “Turns out....he's my father” she whimpers. “Can we not talk about my father right now?” she asks curling around herself.

“Yeah, right” Loki whispers and closes the door taking a breath, even to other omegas, omegas in heat smell....not bad, but overly sweet. Sickly sweet. “I know you're feeling pretty.....well it's bad right?” he asks, she nods, her eyes then rolling into her head as her lower region clenches, slick leaking from her. “I think I know why” Loki moves to her and kneels beside the bed and strokes her hear. “It's never been this bad before” she shakes her head. “Not even with your last alpha” he offers. “But this.....” he smiles at her. “Your true alpha is close” he whispers. “And your body is crying out for him”

“It's Steve” she whispers. “Isn't it?” she asks, he nods. “I knew” she admits. “The second I met him....that there was something, there was something about him” she tells Loki who strokes her cheek, trying to comfort her. “His smell, the way he felt around me, the....way he looked at me.....I need him” she groans. “You have to help me” she begs. “Omega to omega you have to help me”

“Okay” Loki agrees. “I'll figure something out” he tells her standing. “Firstly let me get you water and crackers” he offers walking out the room.

…............

“What did you do?” Bruce whispers to Loki as the other Avengers (Except Steve) suit up.

“What?” Loki asks innocently. Bruce shoots him a look. “I didn't do anything” he tells his alpha, Bruce grumbles in his chest. “Fine I did, they both need this” Loki tells him. “And if you are all here nothing will happen. They are true mates, which means that if they don't, you know, they could die” Bruce sighs. “I almost died” Loki reminds him, Bruce looks down and nods taking his hands. “Remember....”

“I do” Bruce tells him. “I do remember, Loki, I remember every time you go into heat, because I get terrified every time you go into heat that it'll happen again” Loki looks to him softly. “Fine” Bruce tells him. “But you have to deal with Tony when this gets back to him. This isn't just his little sister now...this is his daughter”

“You're my alpha” Loki teases. “You'll protect me” Bruce rolls his eyes and then smirks pulling him closer.

“Get a room!!” Tony yells, Loki sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Can I just tell him that I am about to unleash a sex crazy super soldier on his daughter?” Loki asks, Bruce nudges him whilst trying not to laugh.

…..............

Steve snaps his head up as the door to the containment unit opens, he looks around and then moves towards it. He's pretty much all animal now and he's hunting for his omega.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Grace lifts her head as she smell him, Steve, he's close and she needs him, needs hi knot, she slides out of her bed and hits the floor with a thud, she groans and curls in on herself as another round of cramps hit her uterus.

“Alpha” she whines.

…................

Steve mashes his finger into the elevator button, growling with each press.

“Come on” he complains pressing harder, like it will make the elevator reach him quicker, it will not. “Come on” he repeats.

…................

Grace pushes herself up grabbing hold of her door handle, pulls herself to her feet and yanks it open.

…................

Steve leans against the wall of the elevator, taking deep breaths. There is some relief from her scent in here, but it is still in the back of his mind. He needs her. The elevator doors ping open and he's out before they finish opening.

…................

Steve bursts through Grace's apartment door and leans, clutching to the door frame, panting loudly, chest heaving. And the scent. Her scent. It's so strong now. Like a fog. Hot, heavy, perfect.

“Omega” he growls.

“Alpha” Grace whimpers back appearing ahead of him, clutching her stomach and leaning against the wall. “Steve”

“Grace” he shuts the door and then heads to her, she collapses into his arms as he reaches her, his arms pulling her up, pulling her head to his neck to comfort her, she snuggles into him, scenting him. He holds her close to him. Neither caring about the fact they are both wearing only their underwear, or that Grace is slick covered from the waist down. Both of them are feeling some slight relief from their discomfort just being near to one another. It'll only last for a few minutes before that other need is back. And from the way his hands are starting to wander, it is already starting. His hand slides under her thigh, fingers sliding through her slick, he groans into her neck and then licks her bonding gland before turning and pressing her against the wall.

“Steve” she moans as he kisses up her neck.

“I tried” he admits. “I tried so hard to stay away” he complains. “But you...” she turns her head to him, he strokes her cheek. “I know you are....getting over your last alpha, I know things are complicated....I tried so hard to stay away from you....” she kisses him, shutting him up, tracing her hands over his bare chest, he kisses her back threading his fingers into her sweat sticky hair.

“Alpha....please” she coos nuzzling into his neck, he moans and nods.

“I'm going to take care of you” he purrs. Grace pushes his slacks down over his hips, down his legs, before he it pushing her underwear aside, lining himself up with her, thanks to the slick, he has no need to prepare her for him. He nudges her nose with his and kisses down her jaw to her neck. Steve holds Grace's waist as he thrusts up into her, her eyes roll and she clutches to his shoulder, his nose presses to her scent gland and he breaths her in. Neither is going to last very long, their first time together, with his rut and her heat, this is going to be quick. He pulls out and then thrusts up again groaning into her neck. No one has ever felt like this with him. Warm and soft under his hands. Her fingers light and soothing on his shoulders. Her scent powerful and all consuming. He's really not going to last very long and she can already feel his knot catching on her walls with each thrust, so close, so very close.

“Knot me” she begs pressing her forehead to his. “Alpha” she coos, he growls and thrusts up into, his knot locking, sealing him inside of her, he comes, his orgasm washing over him and she shudders against him as she follows him

“Oh god, Grace!” he moans into her neck, sniffing along her bonding gland, fighting the urge to bite her, to claim her. Not without her permission. And they still have a week. A week of her heat and his rut and if at the end she still wants this, then he'll give the bond to her. He kisses the bond and then pulls back, brushing her hair from her face, she looks to him sleepily.

“Tony's going to kill you” she points out. He laughs a little, shaking her against him, his knot shaking, she groans and closes her eyes.

“Sorry” he whispers holding still against him. He wraps his arms around her and pulls back from the wall, she clutches back to him, setting her head on his shoulder to scent him as he carries her towards her bedroom. “I'll put you to bed, and wait for my knot to deflate, then I'll get you some water, some crackers and then I'll start you a bath” he states, the caring Alpha side kicking up now his omega needs to be cared for.

“Thank you” she whispers starting to fall asleep. He strokes her back and climbs into bed with her, laying on his back with her on his chest.

“You're welcome” he tells her back wrapping his arms around her.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Grace wakes alone, she lifts her head and looks around the room, before her heart sinks. A week later, the end of her heat, she no longer needs an alpha's knot and he's had his fill of course he wasn't going to stay. She sits up and pulls the blanket closer to her bare chest as she looks around the room, trying to occupy her mind, to stop her from crying. Steve smiles from the door way....before he notes her expression.

“Grace?” he asks, she looks to him.

“I...I thought you left” she whispers. “I thought...”

“You thought that with your heat over and my rut done that I would walk away” he finishes walking towards her. “Grace. I'm sorry if you got that impression from me” he sits on the bed. “I like you” he admits. “I really like you and if...” he sighs softly. “I know everything is messed up, that everything with your last alpha is messed up, but I promise you that if we...”

“Bond?” she asks, he nods.

“Yes, if we bond then I will never hurt you like that” he promises.

“And Autumn?” she asks. “Dating an abandoned omega is one thing, but another Alpha's child. I can't ask you to do that....” she plucks at the blankets. “So walk away now” she begs. “Walk away if you can't do this” she whispers.

“I'll tell you what we'll do” he starts crawling up the bed to lay next to her. “I'll spend some time with Autumn” he tells her pulling her closer. “And I'll spend some time with you” he strokes her cheek. “And if by the time your next heat comes around....we'll know....and if you want it, if we want it, I'll bond with you, but you should know that if I bond to you, I'm bonding for life and I know I'm not just bonding to you, I know that I am bonding with your daughter too, I know this, Grace” Grace sits up and nods.

“She means everything to me” she looks to Steve. “My daughter is everything to me”

“I know that” Steve assures her sitting up with her. “And a new relationship is probably the last thing you need with what's coming....I'll fight with you, for Autumn, I'll be at your side, we'll work all of this out” she reaches up and wraps her arm around his neck, pulls herself closer to kiss him softly.

“Thank you” she whispers pulling back, Steve smiles brushing her hair back.

“I made breakfast” he tells her. “Wanda and Autumn are already eating so if you want some....”

“I'll get dressed” she offers, he kisses her again and then climbs off of the bed. He starts to leave. “Steve” he stops and looks to her, she struggles with words and he smiles.

“I know” he assures her. “Now hurry up”

“Yes, alpha” she teases slightly climbing out of bed, Steve's look turns instantly heated. She looks back over her shoulder as she reaches the bathroom door, she's stood naked, naked and in front of him. “We should probably hold off on sex, right?” she asks him. “Till we figure this out?” she lifts her eyes to Steve's, he closes the door behind him, Grace smirks as he heads towards her.

….............

Steve watches Grace and Autumn as they sit together in front of the tv, some princess movie playing for them, Steve smiles. One of those utterly dopey and completely in love smiles. A hand grabs the back of his collar and tugs him out of the room, Steve stumbles back and into the wall as Tony rounds on him.

“Tony” Steve states holding up his hands. “Let's talk about this”

“You violated my daughter” Tony tells him.

“It's not like that” Steve starts. “I....” Steve takes a breath. “I think I am in love with her” Tony shoots him a look.

“You think?” he asks.

“It's still early, but....I really like her and I really care about her.....and Autumn, she's an amazing kid”

“You're an alpha you can't share, you really think you can share a child with another alpha? Why do you think most abandoned mother omegas are single mothers? Alpha's can't share”

“I can” Steve argues. “I can” he repeats, Tony tightens his jaw. “Tony I promise you I am not out to hurt her, either of them, and me and Grace, we talked, we're....taking it slow”

“That why you had sex this morning?” he asks, Steve hangs his head and sighs.

“Left of rut and heat hormones” Steve mumbles. “We're taking it slow” Tony growls and shakes his head. “Tony I would never have started something with her if I didn't feel something”

“She's a grown woman” Tony adds. “As much as I hate it, I'm not her father.....not really. I'm the brother that used to get her in and out of trouble. But I'm not her father....” he walks away leaving Steve alone, Steve sighs and looks back into the next room, Grace has a princess crown on her head now and is laughing with Autumn. Steve smiles warmly. Grace looks up and across at him and smiles back at him. Autumn looks to him and then jumps up.

“Steve! Steve! Steve!” Autumn chants running towards him, Steve smiles and nods crouching to greet her. “Will you be a princess with us?” Autumn asks holding out a crown to him, Steve looks to Grace who gives him a meaningful look, he had promised to spend time with Autumn, Steve takes the crown from Autumn and sets it on his head.

“I would love to” he tells her warmly, Autumn smiles and takes his hand.

….............

“The lawyers think you have a good case” Tony tells Grace setting a coffee next to her hand. “They're very optimistic”

“I'm still not holding my breath” she whispers. “These could be my last days with my daughter”

“They won't be” Rhodey argues at her side. “Most omegas that go up against alphas for custody tend to be alone, with no family around them, no friends, nothing. Grace, you have superheroes watching out for you and that princess, you have half a company, a very secure living arrangement, your own money, a father willing to take you in, you are going to win this” he rubs her back as Tony smiles and nods.

“We're going to win this” Tony corrects taking her hand.

…..............

Bucky sets his feet up on the coffee table in Steve's apartment, Steve next to him and Autumn between them, both men are wearing crowns and Bucky has a fairy wand. Autumn snuggles into Steve's side and smiles, Steve looks down at her and then to Bucky who smiles and nods, Steve wraps his arm around Autumn.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Thank you” Grace whispers to Loki taking his hand, he looks to her, he places his free hand over hers on his hand.

“Whoa...hey, no” Tony pulls Grace away from Loki. “You've done enough” he growls at Loki. “Unleashing a sex starved alpha. He could have hurt her”

“He wouldn't have” Bruce points out edging closer to Loki. “He didn't”

“He could have” Tony adds.

“Tony” Grace whispers taking his hand. “The first time....” she sighs. “The first time me and Martin.....” she looks to him. “He broke my arm, it was an accident but he broke my arm” Tony looks to her sadly. “I was covered in bruises and bites and...” she smiles at him. “Steve, he....” she pulls Tony's hand to her chest over her heart. “When I think about him...” she presses his palm over her beating heart. Tony lifts his eyes to her. “Can you feel that?” she asks, Tony nods. “It never did that with Martin. I know the difference now” she admits. “Between settling and finding someone who.....makes my heart race just by thinking about him” she smiles. “I love him, Tony and I know you're going to say it's only been two weeks and....I don't care. I love him” she admits feeling Steve behind her.

“I love you too” Steve tells her, she nods and looks to him, he moves to her and clutches her face in his hands. “I love you” he admits warmly and smiles. “I love you” he repeats and then kisses her.

“Urgh” Tony complains. Grace pulls back and shoots him a look. “What?” he asks. Grace turns back to Steve.

“How about I cook you and Autumn dinner?” Steve offers stroking Grace's cheek, she smiles and nods taking his hand.

“That's sounds great” she answers. “Perfect actually” he pulls her closer and shoots Tony a look, Tony glares at Steve.

…..............

“Daddy!!” Autumn shouts running to Martin who lifts her up onto his hip and smiles at her.

“Hey, baby girl” he greets and kisses her head.

“Martin” Grace greets standing from the sofa. “What are you doing here?”

“Tony invited me” Martin answers. “You didn't know?” she shakes her head. Tony heads towards them, Grace grabs his hand.

“Tony” she whispers. “What's going on?” Grace asks.

“I'm sorting it” he answers cupping her cheek. “Why don't you go see Steve?”

“You're actively supporting me and Steve spending time together, what's wrong?” she asks him.

“We're just going to go through some things” Tony answers. “Don't worry” he whispers. “She is your baby, always will be” she nods, he kisses her forehead. “Go be with Steve” he whispers and walks past her to Martin and Autumn. “Hey, Munchkin, why don't you go hang out with Uncle Bruce and Auntie Nat” Tony asks taking her from Martin, Martin glances to Grace who looks away, she shrinks into herself and then walks away.

…............

Grace paces chewing on her nails when Steve finds her, his omega is stressed out and oozing discomfort. He moves to her and threads his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer, she pushes herself up onto her tiptoes to reach his scent gland, which she nuzzles into comforting herself with his scent.

“He's here” she whispers to him.

“I know” he lifts her up letting her cling to him. “Thor, Bruce, Wanda and Nat are with Autumn, you're with me; and Tony and your lawyers are with” Steve pauses and takes a breath. “....him” Steve growls, Grace nuzzles into him, stroking the back of his head. “Everything's going to be fine” he tells her. “No one is going to take her away from you” he turns and sits down with her on the sofa, letting her curl up against her chest as he croons, a vibration that helps calm and sooth Omegas. “Do you need to nest?” he asks stroking her back, she shakes her head.

“I just need you” she answers clutching to his shirt. “And Autumn. That's all I need”

…..............

Later Grace sits beside Tony who takes her hand, Martin and his lawyer sit across from them, the Stark lawyers beside Tony. Steve lingers in the doorway not quite sure if it's okay for him to be here, Grace looks to him, eyes pleading.

“Steve” she whispers, Tony looks to him.

“Sit down” Tony tells him, Steve looks to him, Tony nods. “She needs you” Steve moves to Grace's other side.

“It didn't take you long, did it?” Martin growls looking at Steve as he sits beside Grace.

“Longer then you” Tony states taking a file the lawyer on his side give him, “I'm sorry for this” Tony whispers to Grace who frowns at him. Tony opens the file and sets three photos on the table. “Three different Omegas, at least” Tony states and then touches the first photo. “Five years ago....” Grace frowns and reaches for Steve, he takes her hand and pulls it into his lap. Tony touches the second photo. “Two years...” Tony touches the last photo. “Twelve months”

“This is my friend Sara, we've known each other since we were twenty one” Grace whispers touching the photo and then looks to Martin. “She had a baby, three months ago....”

“Despite the fact that you aren't legally married” Tony states squeezing her hand. “You were bonded...and these are acts of infidelity, and you have a child with another omega”

“You can't prove that child is mine” Martin states, Tony takes the sheet of paper handed to him from the lawyer and pushes it to Martin.

“Actually, we can, Sara Shepard agreed to allow a paternity test for her son, Micah, you are his father” the lawyer states. “Infidelity between bonded mates is serious, given the emotional consequences to the omega and the upheaval to any child produced” the lawyer slides a set of forms across the table.

“What is this?” Martin asks looking to Grace who is staring at the photo of Sara. “Grace?” he asks.

“I don't know” she whispers. “Tony?” she looks to her father, he rubs the back of her hand.

“It's just an agreement” Tony answers. “He agrees that he is at fault for the unbonding, that he admits to infidelity, to fathering at least one other child, and that despite the fact you were bonded, he gets nothing from you” Tony tells Grace. “And we need to decide on what to do about Autumn”

“We can set up a trust fund” the Stark lawyer offers. “You can both put in something every month, that way you are both contributing to her future. And when she is 18 she will have full access to whatever is in the fund. We can work out an amount you can both pay, so neither pays more then the other” Tony looks to Grace who nods.

“Martin?” she asks looking to him, Martin is clenching his jaw.

“I want full custody with no visitation rights” Martin tells her, Grace looks down, Steve wraps his arm around her chair and rubs her arm.

“That's....extreme” Martin's lawyer offers. “Miss Carbonell has the means to support her daughter, what grounds are you asking for this?” he asks Martin.

“You're my lawyer” Martin points out.

“But I am also here as an advocate for Autumn” the lawyer points out. “Her well being is also part of my job description. Miss Carbonell has a strong support system, a secure home, a career.....I see no reason to deny your daughter access to her mother” Martin's lawyer turns to Grace. “Do you have any grounds not to allow Mr. Lowry access?”

“No” Grace answers. “He's a good father”

“Then perhaps we can find some common ground?” he asks her, she nods. “Mr. Lowry?” Martin glares at Grace before reluctantly nodding.

“Weekends” Grace offers. “Christmas, new year and her birthday, we can alternate years....until she is older....half of the school holidays with me, half with you and...” Grace looks to Steve. “Any future partners must be checked and vetted, sorry”

“No, it's a good idea” Steve tells her. “This is to protect Autumn” she looks to Martin who is glaring at Steve. Grace looks to Tony who is glaring at Martin. Alphas.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Grace crouches and kisses Autumn's head, Autumn sniffles a little and clutches to Martin's hand. Tony watches sadly, even if this is just for a few days.

“It's just for the weekend, princess” Grace tells her. “And you love your daddy, don't you?”

“I do” Autumn admits. “But...Auntie Nat said we could play fairies...” Grace chuckles.

“Auntie Nat will still be here to play fairies with on Monday” Grace tells her. “Or....you could play fairies with Daddy” she offers, Autumn looks up at Martin who nods, Autumn smiles and nods, Grace stands and takes a breath. Martin looks to her as she wraps an arm around herself, this is the first weekend she has ever been away from her daughter and she knows it is going to be hard.

“I'll drop her at school Monday morning” Martin tells her, Grace nods and wipes a tear from her cheek. “Grace” he whispers, she turns and walks away, Tony looks to Martin who nods and lifts Autumn up before he leaves with her. Tony sighs and presses his fingers into her head. Pepper wraps her arms around him from behind, he sighs softly and looks to her.

“They'll be fine” Pepper tells him.

…........

Steve looks to Grace as she climbs into the nest she'd built on his bed, he smiles and pulls her closer.

“He took her” she whispers.

“It's only for the weekend” Steve assures her. “She'll be back before you know it” he tells her as she nuzzles into his neck to comfort herself. He rubs her back. “And don't you have that shoot tomorrow”

“I can't do it” she argues. “I'll be distracted....”

“You have to get used to it” he points out. “Start now....show you can be a single mother and a model” she leans up and looks to him.

“Am I a single mother?” she asks.

“You are a mother first” he answers. “And my omega second...but...I am right here at your side” he strokes her neck and touches her bonding gland. “Bond or not” he assures her curling his hand around the side of her neck. “So...we have three days before the little princess comes back, your shoot is what? Tomorrow lunch time?” she nods. “What do you want to do till then?” she smiles at him.

“Watch a classic movie?” she asks, he smiles and strokes her cheek.

“As many as you want” he answers sitting up a little to pull her closer. “You want to watch in bed or...”

“Bed is good” she curls up on his lap as he grabs the tv remote.

…............

Grace grabs her bag and pulls it over her shoulder, Steve looks up from when he sits with Bucky.

“Good luck” he tells her, she moves to him and smiles leaning down to kiss.

“I don't need luck” she counters. “Have you seen my body” he chuckles and nods.

“Yes, I have actually” he answers.

“So have I” Bucky tells them. Grace and Steve look to him. “Pretty much the world has, Grace, billboards with your body on are everywhere” Grace smiles and ruffles his hair before leaving. “Plus that pornography” Bucky adds, Steve shoots him a look.

“What?”

“What?” Bucky asks back.

“There's a.....sex film of Grace?” Steve asks.

“What?” Tony asks behind them, the two super soldiers look to him, he raises an eyebrow at them. “Where did you get it from?” Tony asks, Bucky frowns.

“You knew?” Bucky asks.

…................

Grace crawls into Steve's bed as he sleeps, his arms wrapping around her, she snuggles into him.

“How was it?” he asks.

“Was fine....had to keep taking breaks to cry” she offers. “Feels weird knowing she wasn't here waiting for me”

“I know” He whispers and kisses her head. “Hey, so funny thing Bucky said today” he starts, shifting her slightly, rolling her onto his chest.

“What's that?” she asks.

“Do....do you have a sex film?” he asks.

“Oh my god” she answers. “Oh god....that...” she groans and presses her head to his chest. “Okay” she lifts her head. “I didn't get into modelling the way most girls do....I went about it the wrong way...and ended up doing porn first. I only did two films before Tony rescued me from it....and I had no idea they were still out there and god, Bucky saw them?” she asks covering her face.

“It's okay” Steve tells her pulling her hands away. “Like any of us can talk” he points out. “Last years we did a naked Avenger calendar”

“What?” Grace asks laughing. “Oh my god....there's a naked Avenger calendar? Why didn't I know about this?”

“Tony made it inappropriate” Steve answers. “It was pulled before it made it to the stores” she bites her lip and smirks.

“Did you get naked?” she asks, he nods. “Did Thor?” he pinches her side and she laughs, he smiles warmly at her. She lays on his chest and touches his waist. “I don't want to wait for my next heat” she tells him softly. “I want you to bond me” he strokes her hair.

“That's the hormones talking” he corrects. “Just wait...” she grumbles but nods. “Now sleep” he wraps his arms around her.

…..................

Tony looks to Grace and Steve curled up on the sofa and taps a finger on his cell phone annoyed.

“Steve” Tony states, Steve looks to him, Tony nods for him to follow, Steve kisses Grace's head and then stands heading for Tony.

“What's is it?” Steve asks. Tony holds up his cell phone.

“Autumn's school called....” Tony start and looks to Grace. “Martin didn't drop her off this morning....”

“What?” Steve asks.

“I had Bucky and Clint check out his apartment.....all his stuff is gone”

“He's running with Autumn” Grace states now standing behind Steve. “He stole her” Steve and Tony move to her, Steve takes her hand as Tony strokes her hair.

“It's okay, Gracie, we're going to find them and we are going to get her back”

“He stole her” she whispers already crying. “He stole my baby” Steve kisses her head and pulls her into a hug, Tony and Steve share a look.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Steve sets a glass of water and a bowl of soup on the bedside table as Grace lays in bed, in her nest.

“Anything?” she asks, he crouches and shakes his head, she sighs and closes her eyes.

“As soon as we know anything....you will” he assures her.

“It's been three hours since the school called” she tells him. “And two days since he left here with her, he could be anywhere”

“You've met Tony, right?” he asks.

“Two days, Steve” she answers. “Two days” she repeat, he clasps her face and kisses her forehead. “I don't know what I'll do if I don't get her back” she admits.

“You'll never know” he agrees. “Because we are going to get her back” he promises. “I will get her back” he kisses her softly and stands. “Try and eat something” she nods a little. “Please” he whispers and then leaves, Grace sits up and reaches for the soup.

…...............

Steve looks to Tony as he enters the labs.

“Tell me you have something” Steve begs of Tony who turns on his stool and shoots him a look.

“You mean in the 30 minutes since you last asked me?” Tony asks and then softens. “How is she?”

“I took her some soup...but she's so....stressed out...” Steve drops into a chair and groans.

“Not exactly what you had planned when you knotted my daughter” Tony tells him, Steve shoots him an annoyed look.

“If you're worried about me walking away” Steve starts. “I'm not going to...I love Grace and Autumn is an amazing little girl......they are my family now. And I protect my family...now” Steve stands. “You find the bastard that stole my daughter” Steve growls at Tony who starts to smirk.

“Well look at you” Tony teases, Steve rolls his eyes and leaves the room. “Captain Daddy!” Tony shouts after him.

….................

Grace can feel Steve's tenseness from her bedroom. She crawls out of bed and out of her room.

…............

Steve paces the living room, that had been a stupid thing to say, Autumn isn't his daughter, he has no right to call her his daughter, it's only been two and a half weeks, he's jumping the gun way too much.

“What's wrong?” Grace asks shuffling into the room, Steve turns to her and softens.

“Nothing” he answers holding out his hand to her, she moves to him and takes it, he pulls her closer. “Did you eat anything?”

“A little” she presses her head to his chest.

“I have no news for you” he whispers. “Other then...I snapped at Tony, called your ex a bastard and your daughter.....mine” she looks up at him.

“You did?” she asks.

“I did” he answers. “She's a tiny you” he whispers brushing her hair back. “What's not to love?” he brushes a tear from her cheek. “Want to go watch Tony's computer do it's thing?” he asks, she nods, Steve kisses the back of her hand.

“Thank you” she tells him. “You could have walked.....I would have understood” he kisses her to shut her up.

“I love you” he whispers pulling back. “You are mine and I am yours....and that little girl is ours” she nods. “I'm not going anywhere” he promises. “Come on” he pulls her along gently.

…..................

Steve rubs his eyes as he shuts the bedroom door behind him, Tony bouncing from one foot to the other in the hallway.

“Hey” Tony starts. “I got a location on Martin so I am going to go and grab him and pick up Autumn”

“Do you want me to wake Grace?” Steve asks.

“I can't wake her” Tony tells Steve. “I'll call when we're on our way back.....wake her”

“I'm not going with you?” Steve asks.

“She needs you here with her” Tony answers. “She's going to need you to keep her calm...because she will freak out” Steve nods agreeing. “She will probably yell that we didn't wake her...so you get to deal with that” Tony pats Steve's arm. “I'm going to take Bucky and we'll be as quick as we can” Tony turns and leaves, Steve sighs and nods to himself.

…..................

“Mommy!” Autumn yells running to Grace who grabs her daughter and holds her to her.

“Autumn” Grace whimpers. Steve doesn't stop, he moves straight to Martin who tries to make himself look bigger, but it looks like Tony's already gotten in a few punches, and Steve is about to get one more in. He hits Martin, hard, right in the face, his nose actually cracks. “Steve!” Grace shouts shielding Autumn from the scene. Steve leans closer to Martin.

“You are never going anywhere near either of them ever again.....” Steve warns. “And you even try...you even look at them, and you'll find out that Captain America isn't all apple pie and smiles” Steve turns away from Martin and moves to Grace who looks up at him, mixed expression of love, awe and worry, she takes his hand and checks his knuckles, he strokes her cheek and pulls her and Autumn closer. Autumn clutches to his shirt.

“Get out” Tony tells Martin who is holding his hands to his nose. “Before I call security” Martin turns and leaves. Steve kisses Grace's head and strokes Autumn's hair. Tony watches them, nods and smiles.

….............

Grace holds Autumn close to her, smothers her really, just keeps her in her arms, they sit on the sofa in their apartment living room, Steve sits beside them watching them warmly.

“Come on, I'll tuck you in” Grace tells Autumn who shakes her head. “No?” Grace asks, Autumn looks to Steve.

“I want Steve to do it” Autumn states and looks back to her mother. “Can he?” Grace smiles and nods.

“Sure he can” Steve stands and lifts Autumn up, pulling her right up onto his shoulders. Steve kisses Grace's forehead and passes her, leaving the room, Grace places her hand over her heart and smiles softly. Tony knocks on the door frame and walks into the room.

“Since when do you knock?” Grace asks.

“Since now” Tony answers moving to her. “How you doing?”

“I'm okay” she answers. “I....barely let her out of my sight the last few days...”

“I noticed” Tony embraces her. “It's okay though, you can smother her all you want...you had a scare and it sucked....but hey” he smiles. “She's home” she nods and smiles.

 


	11. Epilogue: 2 Years Later

Autumn smiles leaning on the crib in her parents room, there is a teeny tiny baby, with these bouncy blonde curls and bright blue eyes.

“You can pick him up” Steve tells her from the doorway, Autumn looks to him.

“What if I drop him?” she asks. Steve smiles warmly at her.

“You won't” Steve assures her, approaching. “I thought the same thing the first time I held him, and so did your Uncle Buck, you'll be fine” he picks the baby and looks to Autumn who nods and holds out her arms. Steve smiles and sets the baby into her arms. “Here, support his head” Steve instructs. “That's it” he praises and steps back. Autumn smiles down at the baby and then looks to Steve. “Will he do?” Steve asks. “Or should we take him back?” he teases, Autumn chuckles.

“He's perfect” she whispers. “Baby James Anthony Rogers Stark” she states, Steve chuckles and strokes her hair.

“Autumn Rogers Stark” he tells her, Autumn smiles up at him.

“Dad” she tells him warmly. Steve smiles back at her.

…................

“Where did my favourite people go?” Grace asks setting her head backwards to look at Steve and Autumn who walk into the room, Steve cradling baby James.

“Sister baby brother bonding” Steve answers sitting at her side, she leans against his side and smiles at her son. Autumn smiles and sits on her mother's other side. Grace wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer too.

“My favourite people” Grace coos softly. Steve smiles at his little family. Autumn smiles and coos at her brother as Steve leans closer to Grace.

“I want another one” he tells her, she looks to him.

“Steve, baby, I love you, but I popped this one out four days ago....” he chuckles and kisses her head.

“I don't mean now” he argues softly. “I mean...In a year? In two?.....but I do want another one”

“You do know I am a model” she reminds him. “And things stretch....and mark...and airbrushing only does so much”

“So be an advocate” he tells her. “A model with a moms body...” she looks down. “People don't love you for your body, they love you for your personality, your kind heart, your mind....”

“Steve, models are loved for their bodies....” he shrugs. “And I know you're old fashioned and you I know you aren't a fan of my job...”

“I know you love it” he assures her. “I know that you have fun, and help young girls, and promote a healthy body image....but no” he tells her. “I'm not a fan, I am your alpha and it makes my skin itch knowing that other men are looking at you....”

“Then....I'll quit” she tells him.

“What?” he asks surprised.

“I'll retire, no more modelling, I'll...council. I'll guide girls into modelling and protect them from what I had to go through. I'll make things like that can't happen to girls like Autumn”

“Are you sure?” he asks her. “I know how much you love your job”

“I love you more” she whispers, he kisses her.

…...........

Tony lifts James above his head and smiles up at him. Pepper smiles at his side watching him, sporting her very own baby bump. She looks to where Steve and Grace are sat together, bathing in the sun, Steve's utterly in love with the woman leaning against his chest, her fingers entwined with his, wedding rings pressed against one another's, Steve chuckles into her neck and teases her bonded gland, his teeth marks scaring her skin. A good scar. Grace laughs, throwing her head back into Steve's shoulder. Tony lowers James to smiles at his daughter.

“I've never seen her this happy” he admits to Pepper who smiles at him. “I've never seen him this happy” Tony adds about Steve.

“Tony” Pepper whispers. “You have two grandchildren” Tony looks to her. “And a daughter....and a son in law” she strokes his arm. “And another daughter on the way....all you've ever wanted was a full family.....you have it in front of you” Tony smiles and nods. “You were so worried that Howard ruined this for you....But he gave you more then you could have ever imagined.....he gave you your daughter's soul mate” Tony looks to Pepper and then kisses her.

“I love you” he tells her. Steve snuggles into Grace's neck.

“You never answered me” Steve scolds, Grace turns to look at him. “About having another one” he elaborate, she smiles.

“How ever many you want” she tells him. “We'll raise mini Avengers if that is what you want. We'll get them all little suits and plastic weapons” Steve laughs and kisses her.

 


End file.
